


Am I the reason you cry every night?

by whiffingbooks



Series: These prompts keep pulling me in [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: Prompt - Am I the reason you cry every night?Harry and Ron talk about Ginny in DH.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: These prompts keep pulling me in [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859185
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Am I the reason you cry every night?

“Have you,” Ron cleared his throat, “uh, have you talked to her? Since you arrived?”

Harry bent down to check under the bed. Ron really kept a lot of rubbish; Harry’s hand connected with a Chocolate Frog and something slimy.

“Ugh. No wonder your mum is after you. Have you seen under the bed?” He wiped his hand on his shirt. He needed to wash it but judging from Mrs Weasley’s frantic house cleaning, he would put it off for later.

“Perfect spot for the wedding, I reckon. Bill will really appreciate those leftover wrappers.” Ron jumped upon the bed, freezing when it made a screeching sound, afraid that it would alert his mother of him taking rest.

Harry snickered over his friend’s look of fear. Not wanting to face his hostess’ wrath, he started picking up the discarded items under the bed.

“So, have you?”

“Have I what?” Harry found a piece of gum stuck on the floor. Nope, he wasn’t going to clean that.

“Have you talked to her?” Ron sounded serious, alarming Harry slightly.

“Eh, who?”

Ron rolled his eyes. “Ginny. Remember? My sister?”

A swooping sensation filled Harry’s stomach. Slowly, he emerged from under the bed and stood in front of Ron’s reclining figure. He was cautious about answering Ron; the bloke had at least two stones on him. If he whacked Harry…

“Why? I told you we spoke about it.” He wished Hermione returned fast. What could be taking their bushy-haired friend such a long time?

“I know. I don’t disagree with what you did. I would have done the same thing, you know.” Ron’s eyes darted towards the door before pinning Harry to his place. “However, for the last two days, you’ve been treating her like a disease.”

“It’s better this way,” Harry let some bitterness seep in his reply. Ron had no idea how hard it was. This was probably the last time Ginny would see him alive. He was already slipping by sitting beside her during meals and peeking at her fiery hair, and those bright brown eyes. Talking to her would be pushing it.

“Better?” Ron asked incredulously. “Witches don’t like you outright ignoring them. Trust me, I’m speaking from experience.”

“She hasn’t tried to reach out to me either.” Harry felt like a git. Wasn’t that what he wanted? For her to respect his wishes?

Ron read Harry’s mind. “She’s giving you space. My sister has a lot of flaws, but she won’t do anything to inconvenience you. Anyway, she’s more upset than she’s showing so she’s avoiding you a bit.”

“She’s upset?” Satisfaction shot through his being, immediately followed by disgust and worry. He was a tad chuffed that Ginny was upset over him when she took Corner and Dean’s breakups sportingly. But he hated himself for it. He didn’t want her to suffer. Ginny’s clear face at the funeral flashed in his eyes and he felt like a twat for believing she hadn’t been affected by their break up because she held fast to her tears.

The thought caused his heart to grow warmer towards the redhead.

“Yeah. I think she was…” Ron paused. Harry was surprised to see his mate looking guilty as if divulging that piece of information was some form of betrayal.

“She was what?”

Ron sighed. “Crying. Almost every night. Don’t,” he pointed his finger, “tell her I told you.”

Harry suppressed the rising self-loathing and hurt. “Then, why did you tell me?”

“WHAT ARE YOU BOTH DOING?!”

The door banged open, revealing a red-faced Mrs Weasley. Ron squeaked in fear and tried to get out of the bed, but he fell facedown.

“I HAVE GIVEN YOU SUCH A SIMPLE TASK! CLEAN YOUR ROOM, NOW!”

Harry didn’t forget the conversation. It was tucked away in the back of his mind for the rest of the day as they went around and did more cleaning under Mrs Weasley’s watchful eye. He finally had the stomach to face Ron’s words when he went down to the kitchen at midnight and came face-to-face to a bleary-eyed Ginny.

“Harry? What are you doing here?”

She looked adorable in her nightdress, but he was hyper-aware of her body hidden in the shapeless garment. A few months ago, she had fashioned this nightdress in front of him and it ended with her climbing into his lap and snogging the breath out of him as he held onto her waist to grasp onto reality.

“I couldn’t sleep. Came down for some milk.”

“Oh. I came down for some water, but maybe milk would be more effective. I’ll heat us some.” She smiled; her freckles hidden in the dim light. Harry missed them.

“Would you like anything else? There might be some leftover pie in the larder.”

“I don’t.” He shook his head. He added, “Thank you.”

This was bloody formal. Did it always get awkward after you were no longer with that person?

Ginny heated the milk on the hob. He itched to say anything to break the oppressive silence in which only he was suffering, but nothing seemed appropriate.

“Here.” She handed him a glass. Their hands touched and through sheer will, he stopped himself from dropping the glass.

She raised her glass and nodded towards the hallway. “I’m about to go. Good night.”

“Wait, Ginny.”

She stopped. She gazed at him expectantly.

“I spoke to Ron. He said something.” He held eye contact with her.

“Ron says a lot of things. What did he say now?”

Summoning courage, he ploughed on, “Am I the reason you cry every night?”

He held his breath, hoping Ginny opened up to him at the same time didn’t affirm his words. He had hurt her, he knew that but if she gave a sign that he was making her cry…

Ginny smiled sadly. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear, “Good night, Harry.”

She left him in the kitchen, staring at his cooling milk.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [whiffingbooks](https://whiffingbooks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
